


Strung Out

by Hermit9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: The definitely not platonic version of the cuddle pile in Borametz. Who am I kidding, there is no context. Just smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [FestiveFerret](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret), [ashes0909](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909) for convincing me I can write slash smut. The "and not burst into fire" part is still under review.

Benny pulled away to enjoy the sight. Dean knelt in front of him,leaning against Castiel’s chest with his back bowed backward, open and on display. His head lolled back, his eyes were closed and each ragged breath was drawing Benny’s eye to the long smooth line of his throat. He was so beautiful. The fingers in his hair flexed and Benny met Cas’ eye behind Dean’s right shoulder. There was an amused sparkle in the angel’s eyes, but the implicit order was clear. Benny bent back down and got back to work, kissing and licking along the ribs and flank of the hunter. There was a hint of grace in Cas’ touch, just enough that he could feel it on his scalp. It felt electric, like a livewire, like danger. Benny didn’t know when that had started making him wild or how Cas had figured it out. Not that he was complaining.

He licked a wide strip down Dean’s side, trying to decide if the skin there tasted different, working his way down to his thighs. Benny smiled as he buried his face in the crease of Dean’s hips, breathing in the musk and sweat there, but avoiding his cock completely. Cas hadn’t given him the go-ahead yet, though Benny hoped it would be soon. Dean whined at the neglect, words having left him a long time ago. Benny sucked at the soft skin of Dean’s inner thigh, stopping short of raising a bruise. He could feel the capillaries under his lips, gorged and responsive. 

He shuffled on the bed, trying to reach lower, where the angel was buried in Dean, had been for what felt like hours now. Benny managed a furtive swipe, enough to register the difference in taste before the fingers on his neck tightened, just shy of painful. Benny chuckled and switched thighs, concentrating on Dean, on eliciting more moans and whimpers from him. He’d been given a chance at every inch of the hunter’s skin and he wasn’t about to waste it.

By the time he’d climbed (licked, suckled, nibbled) back to Dean’s shoulder Benny was shaking. He could hear and feel the rush of blood in the throat left bare and defenseless for him. It was loud, louder than the words Cas poured into Dean’s ear, filthy phrases in a plethora of languages that Dean couldn’t understand or deny. It would be so easy, a nip, so close. Benny set his teeth into Dean’s shoulder and closed his eyes, not biting, just making contact with the skin there, over the bulge of the tendon. He could feel his fangs trying to get out, needle sharp points on the edge of his gums. 

This was the one thing, the big rule; he wasn’t allowed to break skin. It was a sure way to turn the pleasant staticky wash of grace into a full on smiting. Benny planted both his hands on Dean’s chest and pushed himself back with a choked cry. He took a few shuddering breaths before opening his eyes and seeking Cas’. He wanted to beg, aching so deeply he was rendered as wordless as Dean. In a way, the angel was keeping them both on edge and delirious. 

Cas looked like he knew (Dean would say he was likely cheating) and didn’t say anything. By the time Benny had composed himself enough to open his eyes, the guiding hand cupping his skull was gone. Cas had turned his hand around, extending his wrist to Benny, soft skin forward with the faintly raised veins, warm and pulsing. He’d changed the way his grace maintained his vessel, transmuting the skin from its usual steel and marble to something softer, nearly pliable. Benny didn’t question it, just lunged and latched onto it, every vampire instinct screaming. He couldn’t tear the skin, but he could gnaw and work at it with his full strength, tongue lapping over the pulse point. Had Cas been human some bones might have been crushed, but he was keeping his arm still for Benny. His other hand roamed over Dean’s skin. Cas bent to kiss the shoulder closest to him and, when he was sure Benny was watching, trailing soft bites up Dean’s neck. Benny whimpered and closed his eyes, imagining the flow of blood if only he could reach it, how the coppery taste would coat his throat and the warmth of it.

It was Dean’s voice that brought him out of his near trance, blinking through the bloodlust. 

“He is so strung out Cas. You’re being mean now.”

Dean’s eyes were still glazed over, but there was a returning awareness in them. Cas chuckled. His roaming hand reached around to cup Dean’s balls, long fingers closing around his cock and stroking him once, slowly. Dean hissed and arched against the angel, making a plea for more. Cas dropped his hand and kissed Dean’s shoulder again. 

“He has been so good, hasn’t he?” He looked up at Benny, who was still nursing like a dog refusing to let go of a bone. “How about you take care of it.” He paused, waiting for Benny’s approval. Benny nodded, making Cas’ wrist follow the movement. 

Dean reached with his left hand, fingers seeking the bottle of lube on the side table and refusing to break eye contact with Benny. Cas took the bottle before it could topple over and poured some of the slippery liquid into Dean’s hand. He clucked his tongue and pulled his enticing wrist toward himself, making Benny knee walk closer to Dean. Benny grunted when the cold liquid hit his cock, panting when he felt Dean’s hand close around him. Cas took the opportunity to free his wrist and return his hand back to Benny’s head, pulling him in for a kiss.

Benny fell into the kiss, chasing Cas’ tongue and biting his lower lip, trying to take but unable to break the skin. There was something glorious in the way Cas didn’t care, matching him and then demanding more from the kiss, fangs and all. Benny collapsed against Dean’s chest; he could feel the sticky-tacky film of his own saliva as it had dried on the other man’s skin. There was new sweat mixing with it, making them slip against each other. Dean’s hand had a built a steady rhythm, gliding and twisting in a way that made Benny’s vision white out. That rhythm faltered as Cas snuck his free hand between them, grabbing Dean’s cock. Dean keened and rocked his hips into the touch, before stilling. 

“Cas, please,” said Benny, breathless and leaning his forehead against the angel’s. “Let him. I wanna feel it, feel him, please.” He nuzzled against’s Cas’ neck, knowing his self-control was too stretched and fragile to risk even looking at Dean. Cas moaned, a low strained sound, his own control finally slipping. 

“You heard him Dean.” It was all he said, but it was enough. 

Freed from the order to be still Dean swayed, fucking into Cas’ fist and then back down on the angel’s cock. “Finally,” he said, resuming the movement of his own hand and bringing his other arm around the vampire’s shoulder to gain leverage. Soon his breath was coming in short shallow gasps. Benny could feel him shivering and spasming against his chest, while the way Dean’s fist was grasping his cock turned a bit painful. He untangled himself and slid backward so there was a bit more space between them, so he could see both of their faces.

“Let me see, brother, come on,” he said. Dean must have been right on that razor’s edge, or maybe Benny’s voice pushed him over and he came with a cry, collapsing forward as he shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Benny moved out of the way, taking himself in hand, expecting the sudden movements from Cas. The angel was rearranging Dean’s ragdoll limbs, not unkindly but with implacable intent. Benny loved seeing the raw animal want on his face once he was satisfied with the angle, trusting with sharp jolts of his hips, holding Dean steady with hands that could crush boulders and yet wouldn’t leave a mark. He was talking again, bent over Dean’s back with his voice low, no doubt filthy words falling from his lips in dead languages The tableau was enough to push Benny over to his own orgasm, spilling over his hand. 

He came to his senses just as Cas cried out in turn, which sent a new shiver through him. Moving carefully as to not jostle the mattress he grabbed the pack of wet-wipes in the side table, cleaning himself carefully. He wasn’t sure that the vampirism curse or disease was only transmitted by blood, and he wasn’t keen on testing the theory despite Cas’ assurance that he could fix it. Besides, it gave Cas and Dean a moment to themselves, floating in their afterglow and tangle of limbs.

“I have cramps in my legs,” said Dean, muffled against the mattress. “One of you better actually massage them out so I can walk tomorrow.”

Benny smiled. “Sure, I can do that brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> *goes to hide under a rock*


End file.
